


MCU x SPN Drabble

by freudensteins_monster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, Just a drabble, M/M, but i thought it was amusing so i'm posting it here, for other people to be amused and maybe give feedback and suggestions, part of a story that probably won't ever get finished, some characters don't appear in the drabble but do appear in the rest of the idea i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn't think it deserved a title, but perusing classic rock songs I'm thinking "The Grand Illusion" by Styx might suit as the big bad would have been Loki. Or maybe "Won't Get Fooled Again" by the Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MCU x SPN Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of an idea which I'm posting, lest it end up rotting away in my WIP folder like so many others. Basically, Darcy and Jane go investigation weird circumstances and they head to a university to do some research. As they're pulling into the parking lot Jane accidentally hits professor of Norse mythology "Donald Blake" with her van. The below interaction happens on their way out...

Jane’s science babble was drowned out by the familiar sound of a Harley engine in the distance.

“NO!” Darcy wailed as Steve Roger’s star-spangled bike came into view. How he could travel the country on that thing she’d never understand – the saddlebags weren’t even big enough for a small sawn-off shotgun, for crying out loud. No doubt he gets his boyfriend to hold his shotguns, Darcy mused quietly whilst the rest of her complained loudly as Sam Wilson’s Firebird roared down the road, pulling up beside Steve’s parked bike.

“Well, if it isn’t the dynamic duo of Lewis and Foster,” Sam grinned out his window.

“No! Come on! We were here first!” Darcy whined at the interlopers, much to their amusement.

“Darcy, I’m sure there’s enough evil for us all to fight,” Steve said with small smile, his genuine warmth almost making up for his douchy best friend.

“Forget it, Stevie. Lewis is a territorial bitch. Always has been,” James declared as he exited Sam’s car.

“Shove it, Barnes!” Darcy snapped, dragging Jane – completely oblivious to the newcomers – back inside the van.

“Aw, come on, Lewis. You know love me.”

Darcy didn’t dignify him with an answer, apart from snarling as she revved the van into life and backed it out of the parking lot.

She most definitely did not love James Buchanan Barnes. And she definitely wasn’t already thinking of adding [town name] to the list of places she’d had hate-sex with him. She hated his stupid sexy smirk, and his stupid sexy hair, and his stupid, sexy prosthetic arm built by the youngest, and craziest, of the Stark munitions dynasty.* And it totally didn’t get Darcy hot and bothered when she thought about how Barnes had cut the damn thing off himself after a total Evil Dead possession type deal.

 

*If Darcy ever lost an arm she was totally getting a Stark prosthetic. One with a built in flamethrower. Or a machete. Or a flaming machete.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I really have at the moment, and currently all I can think about is Darcy and Bucky having sex in really inappropriate places/times. :/
> 
> "Salt and burn, THEN you can have sex in the graveyard. I find it weird that I have to tell you guys twice."


End file.
